Untitled : 「Remake」
by Bizarre'Ous14
Summary: Re:make dari fanfic kuroshitsuji berjudul Untitled. Semua ini tentang Kematian, Balas Dendam, Cinta, Keangkuhan, Penderitaan, Kejiwaan, dan rasa pahit yang selama ini selalu kau pendam. Menyisakan segores luka yang tak pernah dapat di sembuhkan. Menumpahkan darah kebencian. Kau tahu? Jangan percaya pada siapapun di dunia ini, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Rate M for some reason. CHAP 2 !
1. Awalnya

**Apa yang bisa kurharapkan dari mereka?**

Kelopak mawar putih berhamburan

_"...Ayah..."_

**Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari seorang pembunuh?**

Beratus titik air mata jatuh

_"..Suamiku..."_

**Apa mereka kenal ampun?**

Bibirku bergetar

_"...A...Ayah..."_

**Kupikir : Tidak.**

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya.

"...pembalasan..."

**Apa aku akan memaafkan mereka?**

"...Kupikir..."

**TIDAK.**

* * *

**UNTITLED**

**[ RE MAKE ]**

* * *

"...Ash Landers" Dokter cantik itu tersenyum padamu. Mengingatkan senyum dengan gigi gingsul yang manis milik ibumu. _Yeah_, dia memang mirip ibumu.

Kau memandangnya. Tanpa berkedip. Lalu wanita itu berkata "Apa kau ingin sehat?" lagi lagi dengan senyuman gingsul-nya.

Kau mengangguk. Seakan kau hanya bisa melakukan itu.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau harus patuh pada dokter ya?"

Sekali lagi kau mengangguk. Dengan wajah polos anak lelaki umur 12 tahun pada umumnya.

Dokter itu berdiri dari kursi. Mendekatimu dan menyapamu dengan uluran tangan putihnya. Kau menerima uluran tangannya. Berdiri dan mulai melangkah mengikutinya.

Dengan erat menggeggam tangan si Dokter. Dengan penasaran menatap si Dokter yang tingginya berpuluh puluh centimeter lebih tinggi darimu. Lalu, pintu putih diujung koridor menarik perhatianmu.

Kini, kau disana, bersama Dokter cantik itu. Di depan pintu putih tanpa noda.

Kau menoleh tinggi kepadanya. Dia pun begitu : melirikmu.

"Baik" ucap Dokter tersebut. "Ash, bukalah" dan perlahan melepas genggamannya padamu.

"...Buka?" kau bertanya dengan lirih. Dokter itu mengangguk.

Kau menoleh ke pintu putih. Berjalan satu langkah mendekat pada _handle_ pintu. Meraihnya yang 10 centimeter di atas bahumu. Lalu memutarnya.

_"...Putih"_

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Menumpahkan beribu ribu cahaya putih.

_"...Terang"_

Kau menyipitkan mata. Dibantu tangan kananmu untuk melindungi mata dari semua terang cahaya ini.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, saat seluruh bagian pintu dibuka, cahaya putih itu lenyap, dalam hitungan _mili-sekon_.

Berganti dengan...

"_...Merah darah"_

Kau terbelalak. Melihat ruangan yang awalnya putih menjadi ruangan penuh darah.

Cipratan darah di dinding. Perapian yang di penuhi darah. Dan...

_"...Mayat"_

"Ayah..." bola matamu makin bulat.

Sesosok pria berjas hitam mulai nampak di depan mayat Ayahmu. Seperti sosok yang tersibak dari bayang gelap dari ruangan. Dengan sebuah pistol bergaya klasik lengkap dengan asap mengepul dari ujung lubangnya.

Pria itu perlahan menoleh. Secara _slow-motion_. Seperti film film lama yang kau tonton setiap akhir pekan.

Menoleh lalu menatapmu tajam. Kau masih diam disana. Tak bisa bergerak karena semua kejutan ini.

Akhirnya kau paksakan kepalamu menoleh kebelakang. Mencoba mencari pertolongan pada Dokter tadi. Namun saat kepalamu benar benar kebelakang, dokter itu menghilang, berganti dengan debu ungu yang setahumu tak mungkin ada. Terbang melayang membentuk gelombang abstrak di udara. Kemudian, dengan tiba tiba menerpamu kasar. Meninggalkan bercak dan garis lecet di muka.

Kau terjatuh. Duduk di lututmu sambil berteriak kesakitan. Tapi, kau tak bisa mendengar teriakanmu sendiri.

Kau merasakan tekanan di belakang kepala. Kau menoleh ngeri. Disana, pria berjas itu berdiri. Dengan mulut pistol yang mencium rambu rambut perakmu. Jarinya bersiap menarik pelatuk. Dan mulut pria itu bergoyang _"...Mati"._

_ DOR!_

_"...Air mawar menetes"_

Lampu lampu ruangan bergoyang. Berkelap kelip mengiring nafas terakhirmu yang masih menggantung. Terakhirmu.

Kelap kelip lampu klasik yang dibeli ibumu dua bulan yang lalu. Dan tawa _penyakitan_ pria berjas yang kini _sangat _kau kenal. Semuanya mengiringi nafas diujung hidungmu.

Dan, kau tahu, kau akan menjadi satu dengan ruangan ini. Menemani ayahmu yang tergeletak disana.

_"...Mati"_

* * *

Untiled Re:make

Author's note : well, ini akan jadi cerita yg agak berbeda dengan untitled seri sebelumnya. Jadi, saya mohon maaf dan sangat sangat berterima kasih atas pastisipasi reader, reviewer maupun silent reader.

Bizz


	2. Akar

Untitled Chapter 1

**Title :** Untitled [Re:make]

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Untitled by Bizz**

**Genre :** Mystery, Suspense, Thriller etc.

**Rate :** T+ - M

**AN sekaligus WARN: **

∞_Setting berubah 150_

∞_Tema masih mengikuti cerita Untitled sebelumnya, tapi isi jauh berbeda dari cerita asli._

∞_Kemungkinan OOC_

∞_Latar kejadian acak dan menurut imajinasi penulis. Berada di sebuah tempat di benua Eropa._

∞_Latar Kejadian di Nagano, Japan dicabut._

∞_Pemakaian POV 2 paga chapter pertama, selanjutnya memakai POV__3_

_**Note :**_

_**Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu apdet-an dari fic gaje ini :D**_

_**Saya sangat berterima kasih :D**_

* * *

_**Untitled 1 : Awal…**_

Seperti yang kau duga, semua ini terlalu mudah bagimu. Lulus dari SMP dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan, walau ternyata seseorang yang kau suka juga menempati peringkat yang sama. Tapi, _well_, itu bukan masalah. Toh, berbagi hal bagus dengan orang yang kau suka adalah hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Kini kau memilih untuk meneruskan pendidikan di sebuah SMA terkenal. Salah satu SMA yang berada di daftar Sekolah Menengah Atas terbaik. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi semua ini karena kau ingin kembali satu sekolah dengannya, Lizzy. Lagipula, tak baik menyia nyiakan nilaimu.

Kalau dihitung, sekarang sudah hamper satu bulan kau mencari ilmu di SMA itu. Bersama beberapa teman dari SMP-mu juga, dan tentu saja Lizzy. Gadis itu makin hari makin cantik saja. Caranya menyibakkan rambut pirang Twin-Tail-nya membuatmu bertanya : "Kenapa dia tak jadi model majalah kecantikkan saja?", atau disaat dia datang ke sekolah, dengan seragam rapih lengkap bersama garis garis tipis yang menandakan habis di setrika. Ah, betapa rajinnya gadis itu.

Setiap hari irismu selalu mencuri pandang. Disaat bel masuk dan semua anak anak yang awalnya bersantai di koridor, berjalan menuju kelasnya masing – masing. Disanalah dia, berjalan anggun bak Cleopatra. Melewati depan kelasmu dan nampak jelas dari jendela serta sudut padanganmu.

Setiap saat bel masuk berbunyi, dalam hati kau terus mengumpat karena Dewi Fortuna tak mengijinkanmu untuk satu kelas dengannya. Terlalu malang, mengingat seharusnya kau satu kelas karena nilaimu dan nilainya yang sama sekali tak ada bedanya. Namun kau masih bisa bersyukur. Setidaknya kau masih bisa melirik sosoknya dari kelasmu. Tanpa ada pihak lain yang menganggu—belum ada.

* * *

Seperti biasa, kau jadi anak kutu buku yang memilih menghabiskan seluruh jam kosong dengan buku sejarah setebal ±5 cm. Bukan tak mau, tapi kau terlalu malas untuk mengikuti gaya teman teman lelakimu yang urakan itu. Kau lebih memilih menelan kalimat demi kalimat yang menceritakan sebuah sejarah sekaligus memikirkan sebuah tugas perdana dari sekolah.

"Tugas Penelitian Ilmiah" begitulah bunyi sebuah kalimat di permukaan sobekkan kertas kecil yang kau selipkan di halaman buku.

Sebenarnya bukan tugas yang terlalu sulit, jika kau kembali mengungkit prestasi akademikmu yang membanggakan. Tapi tugas kali ini mungkin terbilang baru bagimu. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam tugas ini kau diharuskan untuk terjun langsung ke lapangan, menulis semua laporan secara rinci tanpa cela, dan hanya diberi waktu 3 minggu untuk menyelesaikan makalah, proposal dan kegiatan penelitian itu sendiri.

Tapi, lagi lagi kau harus bersyukur. Dengan tugas seberat itu, guru guru di SMA-mu masih memberikan keringanan ; tugas dilakukan secara kelompok (min, 5 orang), dan dibantu oleh Kakak kelas yang sudah berpengalaman untuk mengerjakan tugas semacam ini.

Kadang kau heran, ternyata ada juga tugas semacam ini.

Kau menutup buku sejarahmu. Menatap lurus kearah papan tulis sementara pikiranmu melambung jauh. Memikirkan siapa yang akan jadi anggota Tugas Kelompokmu ini. Jika kau meminta teman teman SMP-mu, itu akan sangat mudah, tapi, bagaimana caranya meminta kakak kelasmu untuk masuk ke kelompok?

Kau bersandar pada kursi, mengusap wajah lalu menutup mata. Berfikir sejenak sebelum waktu persiapan yang tinggal 4 hari lagi habis.

"Hey, Ciel!" suara cempreng yang tak asing memaksamu untuk membuka pengelihatanmu. "Apa?" jawabmu ketus.

"Anu, bagaimana tugasmu?"

Tepat waktu. "Aku baru saja memikirkannya setengah menit yang lalu" kau menutup buku sejarah milikmu, menariknya masuk ke laci lalu memandang pemuda bersurai pirang di depanmu.

"Ada apa, Alois?" tanyamu lagi.

Ia—Alois Trancy, teman sekelasmu, duduk di bangku depanmu yang kosong. "Ayo membuat kelompok!" ujarnya semangat.

Kau mengangkat alis, "Hah?" tanganmu kau tekuk di depan dada "Aku denganmu? Satu kelompok? Ada angin apa, Trancy?" sindirmu panas.

Pemilik marga Trancy mencibir "Ayolah, kau kan pintar, aku hanya—"

"Biar kutebak!" Kau memotong kalimatnya, telapakmu membentuk symbol 'stop' tepat di depan wajahnya "…Kau ingin satu kelompok denganku karena kau sendiri bingung dengan tujuan tugas itu kan? Karena kau bingung, kau ingin meminta bantuanku. Benar begitu?" kau bumbui kalimat terakhir dengan efek senyuman merendahkan.

"Wah, ternyata rumor itu benar. Kau jenius" Alois, dengan muka idiotnya, memandangmu kagum.

Aku mendengus kasar "Alasan Klise, Trancy. Klise"

Alois tertawa pelan, entah apa yang lucu saat ini, kau tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. "Jadi? Boleh, kan?"  
Pemuda itu menatapmu lembut. Seperti kucing yang meminta jatah makan. _Yikes_! Kucing. Kau benci hewan itu.

Kau Nampak berfikir sejenak lalu menajwab dengan pelan "Baik…" "…dengan syarat kau menemukan kakak kelas yang mau mendampingi kita dalam tugas ini" lanjutmu agak keras.

"Hah?!" seperti yang kau duga, wajah Alois berubah jadi mejikuhibiniu. "Apa?! Ayolah, kenapa aku diberi bagian yang sulit?"

"Karena aku terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke bangunan kelas 2 dan mengetuk satu persatu pintu kelas lalu meminta beberapa orang bersukarela mendampingi kelompokku" jelasmu.

Alois mencibir "Memangnya aku juga tidak malas?" Ia menumpukan dagu pada sandaran kursi, sejenak ia terdiam tanpa memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu benda. "Eh, bukannya kau kenal anak anak kelas 2 yang jadi OSIS itu?" badannya menegak, menatapmu penuh Tanya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta mereka saja? Kau kan akrab sekali dengan mereka, terutama Sebastian dan Ash"

"Aku akrab dengan Ash karena dia sepupuku" jeda "Tapi soal anak OSIS itu, bukankah mereka sudah 'dikontrak' oleh kelompok lain? Mereka kan terkenal, tak mungkin jika mereka tak dilirik kelompok lain."

"Benar juga…" Alois kehabisan ide, kelihatannya. Ketara dari caranya kembali menumpukan dagu pada sandaran kursi.

"Tapi kenapa tidak kita coba?" sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan.

Kau dan Alois menoleh kearah asal suara. Disana, berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit cokelat yang bergitu mencolok. "Hai, aku Soma. Aku tadi..." terkekeh kecil "...maaf, menguping pembicaraanmu"

"Soma?" Alois menaikkan alis, diikuti olehmu.

"Ah, maaf" pemuda itu menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil membuang fokus "aku duduk di bangku pojok belakang sana, dan ehm, aku memang jarang bicara" ia tersenyum.

Kau tak merespon terlalu banyak "Jadi, apa mau mu, Soma?" ketus, seperti biasa.

"Ah, itu, kudengar kalian sedang merencanakan tugas kelompok penelitian ilmiah itu dan sepertinya kalian berdua bermasalah dengan kakak kelas, jadi... aku ingin membantu" ujar Soma.

Kau memandangnya dengan alis meremehkan "Kau bisa meminta kakak kelas untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kami?"

"Yeah! Aku punya kakak laki laki yang jadi anggota OSIS di sekolah ini dan dia bilang padaku kalau belum ada satu anak pun dari kelas satu yang mau meminta anak kelas 2 bergabung ke kelompok mereka" jelas Soma semangat. "Jadi, mung— "

"Tunggu!" selamu "bukankah anak anak OSIS itu terkenal? Seharusnya kan—"

"Yeah... aku tahu seharusnya mereka sudah di 'kontrak' " kini suara Soma yang memotong kalimatmu "Tapi kak Agni sendiri yang bilang, teman temannya dari kelas lain juga sama. Mereka (semua anak kelas 2) belum ada yang diminta untuk mendampingi kelas 1. Dia heran, mungkin anak anak kelas 1 malu" jeda "Dia juga menawariku, tapi aku bilang aku belum punya kelompok."

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak meminta kakak Soma saja?" Alois perlahan menjauhkan dagunya dari sandaran kursi "Kalau kakak Soma adalah anggota OSIS, bukankah kita juga akan dapat anggota OSIS lain?!" serunya keras.

"Shhh! Alois! Mulutmu benar benar!" gerammu menyilangkan dua jari telunjuk di depan bibir. "Bagaimana jika ada yang dengar?!" kau menolehkan kepalamu ke kiri-kanan, untung saja kelas ini terlalu gaduh untuk mendengar suara Alois.

"Ups!" Alois meringis.

"Aku setuju dengan Alois" Soma menyahut.

Kau terlihat tengah berfikir. Semua kesempatan emas ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin, tapi dia sebenarnya tak ingin satu kelompok dengan orang orang yang menurutnya 'aneh'. "Baiklah" kau menghela nafas "Soma, kau jadi bagian dari kelompok kami. Tugasmu meminta kakak kelas untuk mendampingi kelompok kita"

"Baik!" sahut Soma semangat "Haruskan kita minta sekarang?"

"Yeah, Ciel. Mumpung ada kesempatan"

"Terserah kalian" kau memilih acuh. Kembali ke buku sejarahmu yang baru kau ambil dari dalam laci. Sesaat kau melirik ekspresi dua teman kelompokmu. Mereka nampak senang dan bersemangat saat melewati pintu kelas untuk mendatangi gedung kelas 2.

"Mungkin aku harus berteima kasih pada kalian" bisikmu pelan dengan senyuman kecil di sudut bibir. Lalu, ketenangan untuk menelan kalimat kalimat baku dari buku sejarah itu kembali kau nikmati.

* * *

"Jadi?"

Sebuah suasana kikuk menyelimuti sekitarmu. Kau nampak bingung untuk menanggapinya. Tapi, ayolah! Makhluk jenius sepertimu bisa kikuk saat berhadapan dengan suasana seperti ini?! Astaga.

"K-kami ..." bibir Alois bergetar.

"Bicaralah yang benar" pemuda berambut klimis lurus itu menaikkan kacamatnya. Terlihat memuakkan untukmu karena kesannya jadi sok jenius. Sebenarnya kau juga merasa tersaingi.

"Apa kakakku benar benar tidak ada?" suara mungil Soma hampir tak terdengar. Tapi mungkin karena kerajinanmu merawat indra pendengaran, kau masih bisa mendengarnya walau sayup sayup.

"Dia ada urusan" dan sekarang, manusia menyebalkan itu lagi. Menatap lurus kearahmu hingga membuatmu ingin meloncat pergi dari ruangan OSIS. Kenapa dia menatapmu? Bukankah Soma yang bertanya?

Salahkan Alois yang seenak dengkulnya masuk begitu saja ke ruang OSIS lalu berteriak keras mengutarakan niatnya pergi ke gedung kelas 2. Dan sekarang, semua ini adalah akibat kegirangannya yang berlebihan itu. Semua anggota OSIS—kecuali Agni, Sebastian dan Claude, duduk di depanmu serta kedua idiot di sampingmu. Menatap kalian sampai ke tulang tulang. Menginterogasi tentang kedatangan Alois dan Agni sebelum bel pulang berbunyi tadi.

"Sebenarnya..." kau membuka bibirmu, mengeluarkan suara yang mengundang tatapan para kakak kelasmu.

"...mereka berdua datang kesini memang untuk meminta kalian, (kakak kelas kami) untuk bergabung ke kelompok kami dalam urusan tugas Penelitian Ilmiah yang akan dimulai 4 hari lagi" kau menjelaskan dengan tenang, seakan kau sungguh tak punya rasa gregetan akan ekspresi wajah sombong itu. "Dan kami harap kalian dengan senang hati mau membantu kami"

Alan, pemuda berkacamata yang paling kau benci dari deretan anggota OSIS di ruangan ini berdehem halus "Kau tahu? Aku suka caramu bicara"

"Sudahlah, Al. Tak usah basa basi. Kau kenal anak ini 'kan? Jika Sebastian tahu kau memperlakukannya sekaku ini, kau akan jadi bahan barbeque" sebuah suara menyela. Kau melirik dari ekor mata, seorang pemuda berambut oranye dikucir tinggi tengah menatap Alan jengah.

"Aku tak basa basi J, aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana tingkah seorang Ciel Phantomhive, si peringkat pertama di sekolah ini. Dan ternyata dia cukup sopan"

"Tch" decihan kecil lolos dari bibirmu.

"Tapi tak terlalu ikhlas untuk berkelakuan demikian" lanjut Alan seakan meneruskan ejekkannya.

"Ayolah Al. JJ benar, sebentar lagi Sebastian datang" kini pemuda super sipit yang bersuara.

"Aku mengerti Lau. Bisa kau hentikan menyebutkan nama Michaelis?" Alan bangkit dari duduknya "Dia milikmu sekarang" ia berjalan kearah sebuah meja dekat jendela, meja khusu untuk ketua OSIS.

"Okay, Ciel. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Maaf atas perlakuan Alan yang agak kasar" Lau tersenyum canggung, lalu berbisik "Dia memang begitu" diakhiri sebuah senyuman aneh. Lelaki keturunan China itu melirik arlojinya "Ah, Sebastian akan tiba sebentar lagi"

Dan tepat saja, pintu masuk ruang OSIS terbuka. Menampakkan beberapa sosok.

"Ah, Sebastian. Tepat waktu!" Lau berseru lalu bangkit menghampiri pemuda jakung bermarga Michaelis.

"Hai, Lau. Ada apa ini?" Sebastian melirikmu sesaat dan langsung menyadari keberadaanmu, Alois dan Soma. "Hai, Ciel. Ada kesini?"

Sedangkan Agni menghampiri Soma dan Claude berjalan berlalu begitu saja dengan kantong platik hitam ditangannya.

"Oh, hai Sebastian. Ada sedikit urusan" jawabmu pelan.

"Urusan?" Sebastian mengulangnya agak bingung, lalu duduk tepat didepanmu, menggantikan tempat Alan sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu soal tugas yang biasa diberikan pada anak baru?" suara Joker menyahut.

"Oh, tugas Penelitian Ilmiah?" tebak Sebastian benar.

"Yeah, Kami ingin meminta kalian untuk mendampingi kami" suara Alois ikut menyahut.

Senyuman Sebastian mengembang. "_Wow_, kalian akhirnya mengundang kami juga!"

Kau mengangkat alis "Hah?"

"Sebastian menunggu undanganmu, Ciel" Lau menjawab "Kami semua menunggunya"

"Kau 'kan sudah kami anggap adik sendiri" Agni meneruskan. "Sebenarnya kami kira kau sudah mengundang orang lain, karena sebentar lagi tugas itu dimulai tapi kau belum menghubungi kami"

Kau buru buru menjawab "B-Bukan begitu! Aku hanya ...maksudku, kukira kalian juga sudah diminta mendapingi oleh kelompok lain."

"Tapi syukurlah Soma memberitahu kami bahwa belum ada anak dari kelas 1 yang meminta kalian mendampingi" lanjut Alois persis seperti apa yang ingin kusampaikan.

"Oh baguslah" gumam Agni.

"Jadi, apa kalian tidak keberatan?" kau bertanya pelan. Takut jika permintaanmu tak dikabulkan.

Sebastian memandangmu tak percaya, "Hah?! Kau bercanda, Ciel? Tentu kami tak keberatan!" seru Sebastian. Menandakan bahwa permintaanmu telah dikabulkan, dan anggota OSIS yang dikabarkan memiliki otak diatas rata rata ini menjadi pendamping kelompokmu.

Kau dengar Alois berseru girang. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduk dan berteriak "Yahoo!" seakan tak punya rasa sungkan yang menderanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sebastian dan anggota OSIS lain memandangnya heran namun dengan mimik maklum.

"Tapi..." kau bergumam pelan, menarik perhatian Sebastian.

"Ya, Ciel?"

"...Boleh aku meminta anggota lain diluar anggota OSIS?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kami tak mungkin 'mengotrak' semua anggota OSIS 'kan? Ditambah lagi..." kau menurunkan nada bicara menjadi berbisik "...Alan sepertinya tak mau membantu kami..." bisikmu.

"Ah," Sebastian mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lagipula, sepertinya setengah anggota OSIS juga sudah menentukan kelompoknya sendiri"

"Eh?" kau memandang Sebastian heran. "Bukankah, kata Soma semua anggota OSIS belum ada yang masuk ke kelompok kelas 1?"

"Memang belum" seorang pemuda menyahut tiba tiba. Ia duduk di dekat Sebastian, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, pemuda itu meneruskan "Tapi mereka sudah punya target sendiri, di kelompok mana mereka akan masuk. Seperti kami, Sebastian, Joker, aku, Agni, dan Lau. Karena kau adik kelas pertama yang memberi kesan 'berbunga' pada Sebastian, jadi dia dan kami," Claude memberi jeda, memandang datar pada Sebastian yang tersenyum kecil "sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan ini" dia berbisik hingga kau harus mencondongkan badanmu kedepan agar kau bisa mendengarnya "sepakat untuk memutuskan akan masuk ke kelompokmu dan menunggumu hingga meminta kami menjadi pendampingmu"

Kau hanya bisa mengangguk sekali untuk mengiyakan. "Wow..." Alois menoleh padamu. "Memangnya ada apa diantara kalian?"

"Tak ada" jawabmu buru buru "Aku juga punya permintaan lain" selamu mengganti topik.

"Ya?" Sebastian menyahut.

"Apa boleh aku mengundang Ash? Dia kakak Sepupuku" beberapa detik setelah kau mengatakkannya, semua orang diruangan itu terdiam, memandangmu dengan alis tertekuk ke bawah dan mimik heran––kecuali Alois dan Soma tentunya.

Kau menyadari mulai ada atmosfir yang kaku, dan kau pun melanjutkan "Aku tahu dia bukan anggota OSIS, tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya ; Bolehkan? Kumohon, dia sepupuku. Dan akan sangat menyenangkan bila satu kelompok dengannya"

Sesaat Joker berdehem pelan lalu menghampiri Sebastian yang masih membeku. Joker membisikkan sesuatu dari belakang, lalu ia berjalan keluar ruangan OSIS. Sebastian menurunkan pandangannya darimu. Claude nampak aneh dengan gelagatnya yang tiba tiba mengelus bahu Sebastian lalu mengikuti jejak Joker yang keluar ruangan.

"Jadi," sebastian mengangkat pandangannya lagi "Dia sepupumu?"

"Ah, iya" jawabmu singkat.

"Okay! Tak masalah. Malah aku senang jika ada tambahan anggota, iya kan, Lau?" Sebastian tersenyum. Lalu Lau ikut tersenyum "Tentu, Sebastian"

"Baik, menurut pendengaranku, percakapan ini sudah selesai. Dan kelompok pertama sudah terbentuk. Sekarang, buat daftar anggota dan serahkan padaku" Alan berjalan mendekat memberikan secarik kertas berisi kolom nama dan kelas.

"Kelompok I ; Gray Rosela. Anggota sementara 8 orang, kurang 2 orang lagi untuk memenuhi syarat" sambung Alan "Setelah itu cepat pulanglah, sudah setengah 4 sore, aku yakin sepupumu itu khawatir" pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu masuk ruang OSIS.

"Nama kelompok di tentukan?" tanyamu.

"Yeah, kau tidak diberitahu?"

"Ah, aku tak tahu. Biar aku isi ini nanti, Alan benar, sudah sore. Mungkin sekarang Ash karatan menungguku" kau terkekeh kecil "Terima kasih, Sebastian, Lau, Agni" kau menyalami satu persatu kakak kelasmu yang masih ada diruangan. Ditirukan oleh Alois dan Soma lalu berpamitan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hei, Ciel" panggil Alois.

Kau hanya menoleh pelan tanpa menyahut.

"Aku masih penasaran, apa yang dimaksud Claude dengan 'kesan berbunga'" ujarnya memandang langit langit koridor seakan berfikir.

"Tak ada" sahutmu kalem. "Ayo cepat kembali ke kelas. Kita sudah sangat terlambat, aku takut kalau tasku tak ada disana" lanjutmu mengakhiri percakapan.

* * *

Kau mendapati Ash bersadar pada pagar masuk sekolah. Ia tak habis habisnya berkata bahwa dia benar benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau hanya tertawa kecil lalu memulai perjalanan pulang. Obrolan kalian beralih soal kelompok tugas Ilmiah yang kau bahas bersama anggota OSIS tadi. Sesaat, Ash terlihat sayu tapi kemudian dia berujar bahwa dia setuju.

Kau sangat senang dan terus bertanya pada Ash seperti apa tugas itu, dan akhirnya kalian habiskan perjalanan pulang dengan obrolan hangat sebagaimana yang dilakukan oleh kakak-adik kandung. Tapi ada hal yang sedikit kau sesalkan, kalian bukan kakak-beradik kandung, melainkan sepupu.

Tapi, setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu senang.

**_UNTITLED CHAPTER ONE : END_**

* * *

**AN :** Okay, saya menyelesaikan Chapter ini hanya dalam waktu 2 hari. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat chapter pertama setelah mempublish prologue nya, tapi ternyata otak ga mau diajak kerja sama. Akhirnya saya biarkan prologue itu sendiri dulu dan membiarkan otak punya mood nulis buat nerusin ini cerita.

Well, mohon maaf karena masih ada kelalaian dalam pengetikkan (baca : typo) dan ada beberapa kalimat yang mungkin ndak sesuai dengan EYD.

_Saya mau nanya sekalian, itu di fnfiction kenapa ga bisa ngedit ya ? (= w =a_

_Pas bikin Doc Manag itu kok tools yg biasa buat edit ga ada semua (= w =a trus sama biasanya kan saya make garis panjang buat penjelas "-" tapi ga bisa masuk, Q [] Q masuknya malah tulisan "3/4" (= w =a parah_

Terima kasih juga pada reviewer, reader, silent reader, yang menyelakan waktu untuk membaca dan atau meninggalkan jejak di fic Untitled sebelumnya :D

Saya benar benar berterima kasih pada kalian semua :D

**Akhir kata, Terima kasih banyak**

**Tertanda, Bizz**


End file.
